Cemburu
by nufuruu
Summary: Gempa yang dipuji, dan Taufan yang cemburu. "Gempa! Aku mau ngajak kamu duel!"


Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Taufan x Gempa, nyerempet bromance

* * *

 **Cemburu  
**

 **by**

 **nufuruu**

* * *

Mereka ada tiga; Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Berwajah sama dengan pakaian dan letak topi berbeda. Punya serangan yang berbeda sesuai nama mereka.

 _Gak ada yang spesial sih ya. Tapi cuma mau ngasi tau._

Secara, memang sih gempa bumi itu bencana alam paling dahsyat. Gak heran ya, kalau Gempa itu paling kuat diantara Taufan dan Halilintar?

 _Nah. Taufan cemburu sebenarnya disini._

Suatu hari mereka mencoba menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan si alien kepala kotak berwarna hijau lumut—Adu Du. Boboiboy langsung keluarkan kuasanya.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" lantangnya. Hingga muncul lingkaran dengan tiga emblem elemen—yang dapat membentuk pola _illuminati_ pemanggil _satan_ , tapi sayangnya—yang dimana keluar adalah diri Boboiboy yang menjadi tiga.

 _—tunggu, berarti Taufan dan Halilintar itu setan dong? Habis keluarnya dengan cara pake lingkaran magis segala._

 _Abaikan pikiran ngaco ini._

"Taufan! Halilintar! Serang Adu Du!" seru Gempa.

"Baik! _Combo_ Taufan dan Halilintar!"

Gabungan hujan halilintar dan ditambah angin puyuh gede belum membuat Adu Du menyerah.

"Hahaha! Kalian salah kalau menganggap Mega Proba tidak tahan serangan _combo lawas_ seperti ini!"

"Oh _berlagak_ ya?" Taufan memanas. "Gerudi dual taufan!"

Muka serius, cek. Pose kece, cek. Musuh takut, cek. Percaya diri aja biar gigi gak berkilau-kilau silau, yang penting kece.

 **"Tanah tinggi!"**

Taufan udah senyum ciptadent, sebelum paham kalau yang ngalahin Adu Du itu bukan cuma dia.

"Gempa bantu? M—makasih—!"

"Ehm, masama."

Fang pun datang menghampiri trio elemental. Tidak lupa tersenyum sumringah ala anak kecil yang diajak bundanya ke kolam ikan.

 _—ga ada yang lain gitu misal taman kek, apa kek._

"Maaf kami terlambat, Boboiboy! Tapi kau hebat bisa kalahkan Adu Du sendirian!"

"Hehe," Gempa kekeh. "Yah, aku juga udah biasa **sendiri** nanganin kok."

"Iya juga."

Sementara itu, Taufan udah tabiat meremas dan mencincang badan Gempa dengan _cakera udara_.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Gempa! Aku mau ngajak kamu duel!"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya Taufan yang notabene tukang jarang main serang, mau ngajak duel!

"Mari tumpengan."

Halilintar ngajak Blaze sama Ice selamatan dari pojok kedai **Kokotiam**.

"Taruhan, Taufan disentil sedkit sama golem Gempa langsung kalah." ini Ice.

"Taruhan kalau Taufan sampai dibejek lalu dibumihanguskan dari muka bumi karena berani nantang _leader_." ini Blaze.

"Taruhan kalau ujung-ujungnya nyuruh kita menistakan Taufan saat kalah. Kita suruh Taufan cuci baju sampai bersihin satu kompleks dan jaga kedai seharian penuh."

 _—Halilintar, kamu ikut main taruhan, atau modus lempar tugas?_

"Kalian jahat semua," Ochobot nyeletuk. "Sama pecahan sendiri aja kayak dikutuk sampai mati gitu."

Ice gelagapan, "Eh, Ocho, kami—"

"Taruhan, kalau Taufan habis itu juga punya tugas tambahan pijitin kaki sama punggung Tok Aba."

... sama aja kayak Halilintar.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Hai, Taufan! Eh ajak duel?"

"IYAAAAA SJSSGUUSAHJBAGH ORANG LICIK BERMODUS TAMPANG POLOS GITU MENDING DIBIKIN KAPOOOOOKKKK!"

Jujur, tampang Taufan jadi sangar ketika teriak dengan rembesan liur seperti itu.

"Baklah, kalau kamu ngajak!"

Taufan nelen ludah spontan.

Mampus kamu, disambut senang hati.

"Golem tanah! Hyaa!"

Ga pake titik koma coret, Gempa langsung unjuk kebolehan. Golem udah loncat dan siap meninju Taufan di bawah.

Taufan dengan _hoverboard_ tancap menghindar. Taufan bersyukur _hoverboard_ nya itu sangat laju.

"Gerudi taufan!" Taufan menancapkan _hoverboard_ menuju Gempa berdiam.

"Tanah pelindung!"

 **Crakk!**

Bor Taufan menembus dindng tinggi kemudian meluka sedikit pipi Gempa.

"Shhh!" Gempa meringis. "Bolehlah! Kalau begitu, aku akan serius kali ini!Ombak tanah!"

 **Syuurr!**

Taman halaman Tok Aba langsung hancur luluh lantak. Tidak tahu apakah Taufan sempat menghindar atau tidak.

"Taufan? Taufan?" Gempa sekarang panik. "Mana kamu, Taufan?"

Gempa melihat _hoverboard_ Taufan kini hancur oleh ombak tanahnya. Sejenak langsung hati Gempa sakit.

"Taufaaan!"

"Weekk! Aku disini~"

Ketika Gempa menoleh, Taufan sudah siap menempelkan bola taufannya pada musuh di depan.

"Pukulan giga!"

 **Ctak!**

 **Brakk!**

Taufan terpelanting jauh.

Tangan tanah Gempa langsung hancur sebelah kanan.

Blaze kecewa.

Ice kembali tidur.

Dan Halilintar serta Ochobot sudah gigt kuku.

 _—khusus Ochobot, mungkin lebih tepatnya gigt besi. Eh Ochobot mana ada gigi, gblk._

 _'... seri.'_

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Tch! Kenapa harus seri!" marah Taufan.

"Tch kenapa kau harus menang!" Halilintar ikut marah.

"Kamu kenapa malah harap Gempa menang?!"

"Kamu juga kenapa harus kelahi sama Gempa?!"

"Lalu aku musti kelahi sama siapa kalau begitu?!"

"Kelahi sama aku kek!"

Taufan mulai curiga. Sampai-sampai emosinya udah ilang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa harus melawanmu?"

"Cukup. Kalian terlalu banyak tanya!" protes Ice.

"Iya nih! Gara-gara kalian, aku juga kena! Gak adil!"

"...maaf, ini salahku," sesal Gempa.

"Iya ini salahmu!" serempak Taufan dan Blaze memarahi.

Wajar saja kan kalau Blaze dan Taufan marah-marah? Mereka kini disuruh membersihkan kekacauan setelah selesanya duel antara Taufan dan Gempa.

Yang buat onar dua, yang selesain lima. Tapi memang gak beres dari awal juga.

"Diam kamu, Taufan! Kau juga ikut, kenapa ikut marah?!" kesal Halilintar.

"Lah kau juga bilang kesal sama Gempa yang bilang 'sendiri' lakuin ini itu!"

"Kapan?! Kau memfitnahku?!"

"Lah tadi saat kita lawan Adu Du! Mau kupukul biar ingat lagi?"

Gempa denger loh, _guys_...

"Eh...jadi asalnya karena kalian gak suka aku, ya?"

Taufan yang sibuk meratakan tanah dengan Halilintar juga Gempa, menoleh pada sang pemimpin. Pecahan dominan elemen tanah tersenyum sendu.

"J—jad begitu, pantas haha..."

Taufan jadi ikut sedih, "Gempa, kami tau kok kamu gak bermaksud gitu! Kami juga... kami juga minta maaf..."

"...iya, Gempa, kami minta maaf," Halilintar juga ikut meminta maaf. "Kami terlalu iri, sih..."

 _Iri ya..._

Iya juga. Taufan awalnya memperhatikan ucapan Gempa itu karena dia cemburu, ya? Seandanya dia hanya diam, mungkin tidak bakal jadi begini.

Lalu Taufan merasa bersalah. Sangat... merasakannya...

"... Gempa, maaf," ucap Taufan kembali. "Ini karena aku yang cemburu. Gempa, lupain aja ya bicara kami? Gempa jangan berubah karena aku, dong."

Taufan megang tangan Gempa dengan wajah sesal.

"Aku lupa kalau kita juga Boboiboy. Aku salah karena anggap itu cuma buat Gempa, makanya aku cemburu. Tapi Taufan janji, Taufan gak akan marah lagi!"

"Janji?"

"Iya! Tapi jangan marah lagi dong, Gempa..."

"... Gapapa aku gak marah kok, aku maafin!"

 _"Yes!"_

Disana, Halilintar tersenyum samar.

"Nah, istirahat sajalah kalian."

Tok Aba menghampiri ketiga pecahan pertama yang berkumpul itu. Tangannya mengusap kepala Gempa.

" _Atok_ sudah siapkan coklat panas."

"Makasih, _Atok_ ," wakil Gempa untuk semua pecahan.

"Hehe, kau sudah bekerja keras, Boboiboy. Kasihan Ochobot sendirian jaga keda karena kamu disini."

"Soalnya aku **sendiri** aja sih disini. Gak ada yang bantu..."

Halilintar menyikut Taufan sebelum Taufan terangin angin cemburu.

* * *

 **A/N** : More TauGem kyuuu~~ le mammy hug you two /peyuk Taufan Gempa/


End file.
